


58 Facets of Aquamarine

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Dystopia, Escort Service, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: Only those with unnaturally blue eyes are able to operate the ancient technology left behind by their predecessors. Jongin is one of them, and he can't stand the fact that someone like Chanyeol can keep up with him so effortlessly. After years of rivalry, things take a turn when he finds out Chanyeol's biggest secret...
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	58 Facets of Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kumjongin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/gifts).



The thing about Park Chanyeol was that he was so goddamn eager.

And the thing about Jongin was that he was born into this.

Being the youngest in his family of high-ranking faction members, it was never a question of _if_ and rather a question of _when_ Jongin would join their ranks _._ There had never been a single doubt about him following in their footsteps.

He had been born into this. Even as a baby his eyes had been of a bright blue, proving that he had what it took to control the ancient machinery their people were relying on. And Lo and behold, at the age of six, he first got to touch one of these artifacts, and it hummed to life under his chubby fingertips.

Now Jongin was 22 years old, and well on his way up.

Park Chanyeol was 24 years old and equal in rank. Which was simply unacceptable.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

Jongin stopped in his tracks and suppressed a sigh. Just once would he like to cross the entrance area and get to the upper floors without some civilian stopping him with a menial task. It wasn't that he hated helping people - it was not only part of their self-imposed mission, it was also something he'd been in charge of for more than five years, as part of his training. Which was probably the reason why people were still so comfortable approaching him, having not yet ingrained the fact that Jongin had moved up in the ranks.

With that in mind, he turned to give the teenage girl his most patient smile. "Yes?"

She grew red under his direct stare.

"Uhm," she stammered, fidgeting in her spot. "There's. No one at the counter, and I was wondering if-"

Jongin's eyes flitted over to confirm that the counter was indeed deserted. If Jongin had done as much as a newbie, Junmyeon would have had his head. He was already parting his lips to reluctantly agree to helping her when-

"-if Chanyeol is in today."

His mood soured instantly. The girl picked up on it, judging by her wide eyes.

"Uh, just. He's helped us in the past and the heating at home is acting up again, and he offered to call for him directly," she rambled. "I didn't mean to offend..."

Jongin sighed, clutching the strap of his bag. This wasn't like him. Back when he'd been the one to bustle around, fulfilling people's requests, people had liked him. Heck, kids had _adored_ him. He'd never been one of the scary trainees.

And making a face now would only indirectly confirm Chanyeol as the better man for the job.

So he smiled.

"I'll go check, okay? Give me a minute. I'll send him down if I find him."

The girl exhaled in visible relief, while Jongin exhaled in... stress. That may not make much sense, but it certainly reflected his feelings as he stepped into the elevator, choosing the second floor. Seeing Park Chanyeol's face in the morning was really not how he'd imagined this day to start, but that's what he got for being nice.

He should have just told the girl to wait for a receptionist.

And of course Park Chanyeol would have offered to be summoned again - it sounded like a nice enough gesture but really, Jongin knew it was nothing but one of his guileless-looking ploys to increase his reputation and make sure his demand stayed high. He always did that, had always done that ever since Jongdae had dragged him in like a lost dog years ago.

Park Chanyeol was so _eager_ and insecure, always paranoid that people might forget about his existence if he so much as shut his mouth for two minutes-

"No, I think if we calibrate it like that, we're right back to where we started."

Jongin took a deep breath, willing down the spark of annoyance over the other's deep voice. It didn't suit his face at all.

And of course Chanyeol was idling around on the second floor, where the tasks were barely less menial than those on the first one. Even though they now had access up to the fourth floor, Park Chanyeol would rather spend his time fixing small hiccups here and there. And _yet_ he had the same rank as Jongin, who did everything in his might to prove himself. It simply was not fair.

He slammed his palm on the table Chanyeol and a senior were hunched over, quietly reveling in the way he jumped.

"Park," he said blankly.

Bright blue eyes were glaring at him right away.

"Was that really necessary?" he complained. "I almost dropped this."

Jongin rolled his eyes.

"Quit whining. There's a kid down there who asked for you."

Chanyeol looked confused and still hadn't really moved from his position, was still holding onto the measuring device.

"What kid?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he replied, not even trying to hide his annoyance. "Some blonde girl with glasses who wants you to fix their heating."

"Oh," Chanyeol hummed, and he didn't even look angry. "Eunhee."

He returned the device with a flimsy apology and straightened himself with a yawn. Of course he wasn't going to thank Jongin for relaying the message - and of course he'd drop everything for this.

"Why did you even bother coming here if you really wanna stay on the first floor all your life?"

Jongin wasn't sure what exactly had prompted this statement - probably the other's nonchalance. Chanyeol did stop in his tracks at that, if only to shoot him an unimpressed glare.

"Who says that I cannot care for the everyday person anymore? What, you think you're too important to look out for them?"

"There's a reason the more experienced people are sitting upstairs," Jongin shot back without hesitation. "And you know that. You just can't bear sacrificing your popularity among people. Is it that fun to be revered? I bet they're all oh-so-impressed by you-"

 _"Shut up,"_ Chanyeol snapped, and now people were definitely starting to look _their_ way. "I don't recall asking for your input. You can keep it. Why don’t you go and do those _important_ tasks? I'm not stopping you."

Jongin snorted.

"Like you could."

Chanyeol brushed past him, bumping into him because of course he did.

In front of him, the senior sighed, and Jongin tried not to bristle. It wasn't his fault, it was Chanyeol's. It always was.

* * *

It had been a good ten years ago that Jongdae had returned from a trip to another district, stating how he'd found a kid with the most strikingly blue eyes he'd seen in a while.

It was quite common for children with _potential_ to start a career at their local faction.

In Chanyeol's case, that would have been the Central Police Force which had their headquarters in the Southern district and essentially governed said district as well. But no, Chanyeol had all but begged Jongdae to let him become part of the Western faction instead, which mainly focused on handling, recovering, and researching technology.

It was a bit awkward to be a member of a faction you weren't born under - at least to Jongin - but the little boy had quickly made himself home in what was essentially Jongin's home. He'd shown up every day, eager for tasks and eager to finish them fast. And soon, Jongin had went from being the faction’s darling to being Chanyeol's competitor. Chanyeol was determined to do well while Jongin was determined not to lose - it was a recipe for a childish competition that had no right to fester the way it had.

Now Jongin was well on his way to the top with a focus on managing public affairs while Chanyeol was digging his nose deeper into the research department of their faction - but Jongin _knew_ that his brothers would give Chanyeol a position just like his if only he asked. He knew that everybody thought of him as competent in the social and political department as well, that they found him witty and quick on the uptake. And whenever Chanyeol _did_ slip up, people would just forgive him without hesitation. Not to mention that while Chanyeol was very much hot-headed and disliked Jongin with a burning passion, it was always Jongin who was the venomous one in their eyes.

In a way, staying ahead of Park Chanyeol felt like the first major challenge on Jongin's way to the top. Still, that didn't make his existence any less grating...

"Brooding, are we?"

A box of small, baked and very much sugary goods landed on his desk, half-covering the very important funding requests he was currently scanning.

Jongin shifted the box aside with a frown.

"Did you even have breakfast yet?" he asked, shooting Zitao an exasperated look.

"Please, you know he probably got up hours ago," Sehun said, sitting on the edge of the empty desk to his right to snatch one of the donuts. "But if you're too ashamed to admit it, don't be. It's also _my_ breakfast."

"I don't live nearly as unhealthily as you two," Jongin deadpanned, but placed the papers aside, anyway. "So, what's up?"

Having both of his friends gang up on him like this in the middle of work was suspicious, to say the least. And Zitao being Zitao, he didn't even attempt to be offended.

"We found out something that might interest you," he blurted out right away, looking like a cat that got the cream. To be fair, he looked like that a lot of the time - it was basically his default expression.

"Very interesting," Sehun all but _purred,_ and Jongin couldn't deny being intrigued.

"I'm listening?" he asked, trying to think of whatever stupid gossip they might have gotten their hands on this time. It had to be something big, judging by the way Zitao looked around the office and then leaned in despite there being hardly anyone near them.

"It's about Park Chanyeol," he muttered dramatically, all but vibrating with excitement. Jongin deflated, curiosity dissolving almost instantly.

"Cool. Why would I care-"

"He's an escort," Sehun blurted out, just barely conscious enough to keep his voice down.

Jongin blinked.

"What?"

"An escort," Zitao repeated, looking like he's suppressing a laugh. "He's renting himself out for money."

Jongin stared at Zitao, then at Sehun, who both looked like they were about to burst from anticipation.

"...you're pulling my leg," Jongin said eventually.

"Except we're not," Zitao whined insistently. "Heard it from Jackson, who saw him at a restaurant with some girl hanging off his arm."

"And?"

"And when he left, the girl promised to recommend him to her friends," Sehun said, hushed and fast, like he was spreading a new conspiracy, "and after a bit of digging, we got a hand of his contact data and phone number-"

"Couldn't you have just browsed the archive for his phone number?"

A beat of silence.

"Well. It's probably a different number," Sehun said eventually, smoothing over the fact that they were both absolute idiots.

Jongin hummed.

"Sure."

"Point is, Chanyeol is an escort," Zitao threw in impatiently. "Like, for real. How messed up is that?"

He did have a point. If they were telling the truth, that would be...

"Embarrassing," he huffed out, and Zitao made an agreeing sound.

"For real. Is that even legal? And, like, is he that desperate? It's not like the faction isn't paying for his living expenses, so why?"

"I mean, Zitao here is pretty desperately single, but even he's not _that_ desperate," Sehun provided, and Jongin chuckled over the indignated sound coming from his left.

"So what are his rates? Think I can afford him?" he asked jokingly. The mere idea of _renting_ Chanyeol just to see the look on his face was golden - and considering his own background, Jongin never even doubted that he'd be able to pay the right amount. Really, he just wanted to see the embarrassment on his face.

"He has hourly rates and daily bookings," Zitao provided right away, clearly having waited for him to ask. He placed his pager before Jongin, who took it and squinted down at the small list. He could connect it to one of the few screens around them but that would only generate unwanted attention.

"Is that his profile?"

Sehun hummed, also leaning in as if he hadn't probably learnt the entire thing by heart already. Pagers had been one of the most important tech revivals they had managed in the past decade and despite their functions being limited to messages and simple profile texts, people had gotten creative real quick. It wasn't unusual to see people trying to sell stuff in their profile, but this...

"Those are some prostitute vibes alright," Jongin muttered, and Zitao snorted.

It was true though - there wasn't much of an introduction aside from _'hello. i'm male, 1,86cm, regular statue, 24yrs. Currently available for escort service.'_

Below that, it listed an hourly wage that was surprisingly payable, a notion that entire events and evenings were negotiable, and a small list of things he wouldn't do - which included _any form of intimacy beyond first base (any more would have to be negotiated thoroughly), most forms of roleplay (again, negotiable,) and anything he could experience legal repercussions for._

"Well, you can't call him picky," Jongin commented as he scrolled back to the top. "Though I guess he won't show up as a dog, then. Pity."

"Are you really gonna rent him?" Zitao inquired, and Jongin shrugged.

"Sure, why not? He’s offering, after all. Can't see a sign saying _please stay away if you're Kim Jongin."_

Sehun made a face equaling a shrug.

"True. Do you wanna meet him somewhere around town?"

"Nah. Where would the fun in that be?" Jongin asked, toying with Zitao's pager. "I wanna see him all suited up and trying to impress. Isn't there any upcoming event?"

"There's the charity meeting next Sunday," Zitao proposed, but Jongin shook his head. He couldn't choose one of their own events. For one, Chanyeol would likely attend them himself, anyway, and that aside, Junmyeon and Jongdae would have his head if they found out. No, he had to branch out a little bit...

"What about that big party this Sunday? In the Eastern block?" Sehun suggested, and yes, that was it.

"Good one," Jongin agreed right away. "Let's do it."

It was an event small enough that none of his brothers would attend, but still high society enough to warrant a fancy get up.

He was already typing away when Zitao snatched his pager.

"I'll thank you not to use mine?" he protested. "He'll know it's me straight away."

"You exchanged numbers?" Jongin asked, shooting him a dubious look. Zitao shrugged.

"Sure. For work and stuff."

Jongin blinked. He hadn't really thought that people would bother exchanging numbers with oddball Chanyeol, and that even his own close friends were no exception. Not that it mattered.

He reached for his own pager, copying in the other's ID.

"He certainly doesn't have _my_ number, so whatever."

"I can hear your accusatory tone but I can assure you, _we're_ the normal ones," Sehun deadpanned. Jongin didn't reply, instead sending a quick message without hesitation.

  1. _are you free this sunday? i need someone to be my escort for the evening._



Curt and to the point. And apparently not shady enough for Chanyeol to balk because he received a response before his two friends could leave to start on their own work.

"Isn't he out to repair some pipes or whatever?" Jongin muttered, his two friends glued to his side as he opened the response. "Renting yourself out while you're surrounded by some civilian family. On the job. Kinda dirty."

_Hello! I'm free,_ was all it said. _What exactly do you need me to do?_

With a small grin, Jongin angled the pager so that his friends could see the small screen.

"So. What are we gonna make him do?"

"Let's see..." Sehun hummed, but Zitao was faster.

"He should be dressed to the nines. Like, as dolled up as he can."

"That's certainly gonna make it funnier," Jongin commented, not even looking up as he typed in as much. "Anything else?"

"I mean, you need some kinda scenario, don't you?" Sehun provided. "To make it believable."

"Right..."

Jongin thought about it. Then, with an even wider grin, he typed _i need someone to be my boyfriend for the night. you don't mind that i'm a man, right?_ \- Zitao snorted.

"Pretty gay."

"I'm glad you paid attention in biology class," Jongin only hummed, lighting up even further when he received the immediate confirmation that this wasn't a problem at all. He quickly typed his response.

_i told my parents i'm taken but last week, i broke up with my bf. i don't want them to meddle or look for a suitor or anything._

"Laying it on thick, aren't we?" Sehun asked, but Jongin dismissed him with a handwave.

"Just fleshing out the concept."

 _I understand,_ Chanyeol replied immediately. _I'm up for it. Would 12000 credits work for you?_

Jongin snorted.

"Please," he muttered, but his response was a neutral _of course!_

_Alright. I trust you've seen that I won't go past first base. Anything else I need to know? Any background info? You want me to act a certain way?_

_i'll come up with some story, don't worry. as for the last point... i don't know, a perfect partner? i'm not good with these things, sorry_

Apparently, Chanyeol had _actually_ gone to work after that, because the next reply took almost an hour to arrive. Jongin was on his own by that time but that didn't dull his gleeful expression.

_That's fine! I can do that, no worries. Just give me a time and I'll be there._

Jongin leaned back and stretched his legs, wearing a content smile.

Well, the upcoming party had just become a lot more interesting.

* * *

"Think he'll show up?"

Jongin didn't even look up from where he was adjusting his cuffs.

"Probably. He's an idiot, after all."

Around them, the party was already in full swing. They had chosen quite the beautiful location, Jongin had to give them that. He'd never actually been to the former Stardust hotel, but as he was standing in the entrance area, watching the city bustle far below them through thick glass walls, he had to admit that it lived up to its reputation. There was something entrancing about the many connected glass domes and the lights sprinkled across them, imitating the stars that surely hadn't been visible back in the day; back when the entire city had been humming under the cyan glow of ancient technology. Now, the most obvious blotches of cyan were nothing but a faint glow in the distance, where the Western faction had their headquarters. To Jongin, a lack of active technology usually suggested regression, but this place seemed to be an exception - a perfectly preserved, ancient display of luxury with an urban touch to it with the greenery curling across the shiny, golden metal framing the dome. He liked it.

He was less fond of all the high society people dressed in opulent gowns and suits, clearly greedy to rub elbows and form connections; but it was already half past five, which meant that his personal source of entertainment for the night would soon arrive.

He'd be a liar to say that he hadn't looked forward to this moment. He'd observed Chanyeol whenever he could that week, but he'd been nothing but his usual, obnoxious self.

He huffed. Who would have thought the other was such a conniving actor, too? Really, offering escort services on the side was not exactly honourable or acceptable, considering his position. And where did he even find the time?

"He should be here soon, right?" Zitao asked to his right, looking like he was aiming to be the best-dressed man at the party (he usually was). Jongin checked his watch and hummed.

"Yeah. Go get a good view. I want a nice shot of this, for bad days."

Sehun rolled his eyes but complied, pulling Zitao aside, camera in hand. It was a small, sleek thing that was almost too valuable for shenanigans such as this. Almost.

Jongin checked his own appearance one last time. He'd made sure to wear a fashionable fit which was appropriate, but would likely make Chanyeol look overdressed - if he even owned a traditional, black suit.

He kept his back to the entrance, watching the people around him through the reflection on the glass. He'd picked his fancy headpiece, the slim circlet with the glowing, citrine stones so Chanyeol would be able to identify him.

Ironically enough, Jongin was the one who almost didn't recognize Chanyeol until he was just a few steps away - and when he turned around at a soft "Excuse me?" he knew why.

Before him, Chanyeol froze with his hand uselessly hanging in the air from when he'd been about to pat his shoulder.

For a very brief moment, Jongin was stumped as well.

For one, Chanyeol really did own a black suit and he had been dumb enough to wear it. He even went as far as to straighten his usually unruly black hair (and were those glitter accessories woven in there?) and he looked completely unlike the drab boy whose only selling points were a bright smile and a dumbness that apparently appealed to people.

Right now, he was faced with a tall, dolled up idiot who was staring at him with ridiculously wide eyes, looking like he had just been caught red-handed. Which he had been.

The sight was absolutely hilarious and Jongin tried hard to keep his own smirk at bay.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Zitao snapping photos.

"So _you're_ Loey?" Jongin asked, feigning surprise. "Wow. Didn't see that coming."

Chanyeol finally lowered his hand, expression turning unreadable for a moment.

For three long, very long seconds, it was silent between them and Jongin could only wonder how he'd react.

Then, to his utter surprise, Chanyeol... smiled, small and warm.

And closed the distance between them. For a brief moment, Jongin expected to get punched, but was drawn into a quick hug instead, realizing first hand just how much taller Chanyeol actually was.

There was a fleeting, warm brush of lips against his cheeks and then Chanyeol finally gave him room to breathe, a chuckle on his lips.

"Your compliments remain unorthodox as usual," he joked, looking around the entrance area with an expression of fond exasperation. "But man, you really made me dress up like this on purpose, didn't you? When will your tyranny end?"

It was Jongin's time to simply stare. He was pretty sure his brain had frozen and ceased all activity the moment Park Chanyeol's lips had been on his cheek.

At his lack of a reply, Chanyeol was quick to pat his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," he _comforted_ him. "I'm joking. Just let me hand over my jacket and it will be fine."

He was gone before Jongin could do as much as open his mouth, walking over to the wardrobe section with easy, confident strides.

Jongin's gaze flew over to Sehun and Zitao. Sehun looked every bit as confused as him, while Zitao was making the ugliest, high-pitched laughing noises.

Jongin mouthed a hearty "fuck you," feeling hot embarrassment rise up his face.

This was not how this was supposed to go. Not at all.

Chanyeol was supposed to be humiliated and he was supposed to be the one laughing.

So what was this?

He was still asking himself that question when Chanyeol returned - without his suit jacket, his lavender-colored dress shirt untucked, and a loose, black ribbon around his neck making him look adequately dressed, just like that.

And just like that, Chanyeol was herding him inside the main area, a hand on his hip and idle chatter on his lips.

And Jongin had no idea what was even happening anymore but he felt challenged, anyway.

If Chanyeol wanted to see who broke the charade first, well, it wouldn't be him. He wasn't going to lose.

"The parties you're getting invited to are getting more extravagant by the day," Chanyeol was currently saying, finally taking his hand off Jongin's hips when the crowd had dispersed enough to give them room. Jongin was still processing if he was being honest.

He wasn't... pretending he didn't know him, was he?

"Ah, Kim Jongin! Long time no see."

He turned and came face to face with... some women he knew. From somewhere. Really, if Jongin wanted to follow in his brother's footsteps and go into the political end of things, he _had_ to start learning names and faces more rigorously.

The woman didn't even pick up on his hesitance, or maybe she blissfully misinterpreted it, judging by the way her eyes wandered to Chanyeol right away.

"And I see you're having _romantic_ company today?" she asked teasingly, the underlying curiosity sharp as the alcohol Jongin wished he was drinking right now.

He forced out a smile.

"Well... you could say that," he trailed off evasively. Next to him, Chanyeol chuckled.

"It's his way of showing love," he explained quietly, almost as if he was letting her in on a secret, before offering his hand. "Park Loey. Nice to meet you."

"Loey?" the woman echoed, taking his hand without hesitation. "What an unusual name."

"I get to hear that a lot," came the benevolent response. "But that makes it easy to remember, doesn't it?"

"Well, that is certainly true," she replied, shaking his hand with a warm smile. "Song Qian."

Jongin felt the faint urge to scowl at Chanyeol for being so effortlessly charming. Just like that, he wrapped up the woman in pleasant small talk, saying effectively nothing at all.

He was way too good at this for someone who wanted to go into technical research and restoration.

"Right, Jongin?"

He blinked.  
Admitting that he'd zoned out would probably not be a good look but Chanyeol didn't even let it get that far, instead pulling him closer with a hand on his hip. He had pretty big hands. Jongin blamed the flip his stomach did on being startled (and disgusted).

"I knew you'd agree," Chanyeol said playfully, leaning in for yet another peck on the cheek, right in front of the now chuckling woman.

Jongin felt his face burn up as she started to coo.

"You're quite the lovebirds, aren't you?"

"Is it too much?" Chanyeol had the audacity to ask with a flicker of awkwardness, making to draw away when-

"Not at all," she laughed. "It's refreshing to see, really. Not many couples at these events are genuine."

 _Genuine._ How could she have mistaken any of this as genuine?

Slowly, Jongin felt himself growing from startled and confused to annoyed. Really annoyed.

Who did Chanyeol think he is, attempting to turn the tables on him?

After all, he may be his rival back at the main quarters but rich people events? This was his turf, and there was no way in hell he'd allow Chanyeol to humiliate him here, as well.

So he squeezed the hand that had come to a rest on his hips, putting on a small, shy smile.

"I guess that's true," he muttered, not quite meeting her eye. "That's probably why I was hesitant to invite him."

He couldn't see the way Chanyeol reacted so for good measure, he added a small lip bite as he seemingly forced his smile down.

"That's also why I'm a bit nervous still."

"Understandable," the woman replied, going as far as patting his shoulder, "considering what a catch he is. You better keep an eye on him so nobody tries to snatch him away."

Chanyeol laughed again - it wasn't that loud, obnoxious barking of a laughter Jongin was used to and more of a photogenic laugh. A public-friendly laugh.

"There's absolutely no need to worry," he assured her. "And I think he knows."

"Do I now?" Jongin asked, meeting Chanyeol's eyes for the first time as he shot him an expression that could be considered a pout. "Big words, coming from someone who has been staring after a lot of glittery dresses today."

There were quite a few options to react to such a bait, but Jongin certainly didn't expect Chanyeol to lean in with his voice dropping as the pleasant smile attained a playful edge.

"Hmm, maybe you _do_ need to keep an eye on me, then," he all but murmured, “Just to be absolutely sure.”  
Park Chanyeol was flirting with him now. Disgusting. It would be absolutely unacceptable... of him to back down now.

"I'll be looking _very_ closely," he replied, mirroring his tone and earning himself a huff by Song Qian, who he still couldn't remember the association of.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two to it," she commented, but it was a friendly kind of jab. Internally, Jongin begged her not to go. But even after she did, the smile on Chanyeol's face didn't fade.

"Aren't you a cheeky lover?" he asked, and Jongin shot him an equally bright smile, coupled with sharp eyes.

"Aren't you a great doormat?"

Again, Chanyeol's smile didn't falter.

"I'm not the one who is paying someone to be a doormat."

"I'm not the one who's selling his body for money."

That got him a raised brow but Chanyeol's expression remained deceivingly pleasant, easily fooling the people around them.

"Oh? That all you got?"

"You have absolutely no shame, do you?" Jongin asked back quietly, ignoring the way his heart rate picked up when Chanyeol chuckled.

"I would ask you the same, but the answer seems obvious."

Before Jongin could fully break face, they were caught by the next, rich couple wanting to remind Jongin of their presence and feel important. Without a hitch, they went back to acting like a couple, each subtly trying to out-sleaze the other. It was a petty game for dominance but Jongin was mostly irked by the fact that he wasn't winning. That Chanyeol's presence was so different from the usual, bumbling idiot who was all smiles and obnoxiousness hiding his insane knack for anything regarding technology. Though if he thought about it, he was still smiling like an idiot right now - although he acted much more subdued and _endearing_ \- and maybe that said a lot about him as a person. Jongin had always known that Park Chanyeol was more cunning than he let on, and now he finally had solid proof.

And as they socialized as Jongin, the rising star of the Western faction and Loey, his pretty, charming boyfriend, all Jongin could think about was that Chanyeol really was his nemesis. With his fleeting touches, small jokes and almost yearning gazes, he had everyone wrapped up in their story within minutes, no, seconds. He had them all fooled and Jongin felt like he was the one being strung along. Like it was him renting out his body and not Chanyeol, the boy he had gotten into fist fights with as a teen. Jongin felt inferior, and he hated it. Which was why he tried to give back as much as he got.

"And your eyes are so blue," some middle-aged man stated, sounding astounded.

"Right? Blue as a clean aquamarine," Jongin confirmed, looking sideways to meet said blue eyes that were giving him a faint, unreadable look. "One would think he's a direct child of the ancient race. His grasp on technology sure says so."

"I think there's something very human about him though," the man commented, "quite unlike some of the experts I've met occasionally."

Jongin smiled, and felt like making gagging noises. If he had gotten ten credits for every time someone had fawned over Park Chanyeol on this evening alone, he might be able to get himself a drink strong enough to send him into a coma. Which was kind of the most desirable state at the moment. He needed a break.

"I'm going to get myself a drink-" he began, only to be cut off by an all-too-eager Chanyeol.

"Oh no, you shouldn't leave your colleagues waiting. Let me go get it. I'll be right back."

Before Jongin could stop him (or give him his order,) the other had vanished in the crowd. Luckily, that also served to disperse the interest of the man who had been talking to them, leaving Jongin alone to take a breather.

The location was gorgeous indeed, with all the small pools filling the main area, water surface glittering temptingly. Jongin just felt hot and stifled though. He scanned the area for Sehun and Zitao but the two were nowhere to be seen because of course they weren't. They were probably slurping cocktails and eating themselves through the buffet-

Jongin paled. The buffet. Where Chanyeol was headed-

"Hello," a soft voice called out to him, paired with a touch on his arm. Jongin jumped, and it was enough for the stranger to draw away.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to startle you."

The moment Jongin caught a proper look at him, Chanyeol had vanished from his mind. Not because he was fawning over this stranger, but because he was... different. His clothes were simple, but elegant, with a smartly cut top and pressed pants to match his otherwise rather ordinary, but gentle aura. Soft, sand-colored hair met slightly droopy eyes and a small smile. Jongin may not be as much of a social butterfly (or snake) as Chanyeol was, but he was not an idiot. This man either came from money or had a high status in a faction. He was simply too... unconcerned and didn't even try to fit into the setting.

"It's alright," he assured him right away. "I'm Kim Jongin, from the Western Tech faction."

"Oh, the youngest of the Kims? I've heard of you," the man replied with the small, benign smile still in place. "Zhang Yixing, from the Eastern Medics."

Zhang. The name did ring a bell which meant that he had to be important, though he couldn't immediately place it. Regardless, this was his chance to forge some actual connections.

"I hope you can pardon my nosy behaviour," Yixing added, looking a bit sheepish, "but I couldn't help but notice that you've rented Loey for the night?"

For a second, Jongin felt like he'd swallowed an ice cube.

"You know him?" he eventually asked, in a desperate attempt to assess the situation he was now in.

Yixing nodded, clasping his hands behind his back.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I enjoyed his services myself, not too long ago."

Oh.  
Oh shit, he’d been caught. This would have repercussions-

"He's really nice, isn't he?"

Jongin blinked.

"Uhm. You're not gonna tell me how... unethical this is?" he tried carefully. Yixing looked surprised at the mere suggestion.

"Unethical? Please, it's alright. There can be many reasons for someone not wanting to attend an event such as this on their own. I myself was in a pretty dark place back then and his company really helped me. It's nice to have someone to talk to at such an event."

Jongin nodded but his brain had trouble catching up.

"I still send him a little something from time to time," Yixing added, making it sound like he and Chanyeol were friends, and not like he was effectively being the sugar daddy of this cunning guy.

"Just little things, like first aid supplies we can spare or supplies for the kids-"

"-the kids?" Jongin cut him off, baffled. Yixing's eyes widened.

"Oh,” he muttered softly. “Oh _no,_ I'm sorry. I thought- never mind."

Jongin wanted to shake the information out of him but that would hardly be appropriate.

What kids? As far as he knew, Chanyeol barely had friends, much less a partner. Had he kept his family a secret from the faction and was now gathering money for them?

"Ah, I'm afraid that's my call," Yixing said, and Jongin only barely prevented himself from demanding him to stay. He couldn't just say something like that and leave.

That was exactly what he did though, and he had the nerve to do so with a polite nod and smile, like they all shared a pleasant secret. Except obviously, they didn't.

Kids?

Jongin was tempted to toss the question at Chanyeol straight away, but in the end, he was the one caught off guard by a drink all but forced into his hands without warning. He narrowly avoided spilling it all over him.

"Can you not?" He hissed quietly, now hyper-conscious of the people around him, just in case anyone else was watching them like Yixing had.

Chanyeol smiled at him, but his eyes didn't.

"The lengths you go to to make my life hard never fail to amaze me," he said, with a happiness that sounded stale, fading out as his voice lowered. "How do you never grow tired of this?"

At first, Jongin didn't understand. Then he remembered Sehun and Zitao.

For a split second, he felt _bad._ Which was stupid because at no point had he owed Chanyeol anything - except, of course, the cash he'd owe him after this.

So he crossed his arms and kept his expression neutral, making sure to also lower his voice.

"Did you really think you could whore yourself out in secret forever and never meet someone of your own faction?" he asked, direct and to the point.

Chanyeol chuckled, bit his lips and suddenly, he was much closer, all but crowding him against the stone pillar they'd been standing against.

"I am not _whoring_ myself out," he slowly murmured into Jongin's ear, a deep, angry rumble that sent an involuntary shiver down his neck. "And even if I did, I'd have a hard time stooping down to your level."

Jongin wanted to say something to that but nothing would come out.

"I always knew you were trash," Chanyeol added, his previously warm, sweet voice having turned bitter and distasteful, "but you keep finding ways to surprise me. No wonder your own brothers are so eager to give me your position."

Jongin saw white. Within a second, he'd attempted to push Chanyeol off, only to have his hand caught. Chanyeol was trembling with effort just as Jongin was, but his voice betrayed none of it.

"Making a show _now?_ Unlike you, I know how to do my job. You can ruin your own reputation when this is over."

 _"Fuck you-"_ Jongin hissed, and then Chanyeol let go without warning, causing Jongin to stumble and spill his drink all over his own hand.

"Oh _no,"_ Chanyeol said, a little louder than necessary, with regret painted all over his face as he reached for a tissue. "Guess that's what we get for that."

If looks could kill, Jongin would have just stabbed Park Chanyeol right in the face. As things were, however, he looked like a clutz and Chanyeol like a doting boyfriend. He hated it.

He hated everything about this evening and frankly, he wanted to go home. He was sick of this game and as much as he hated to admit it, Chanyeol's words had stung.

_No wonder your own brothers are so eager to give me your position._

Deep down, Jongin had always known that his brothers favoured Chanyeol as a successor. He'd known it and he knew that Chanyeol knew it, too. So why did he feel like screaming and maybe punching Chanyeol in the face? Doing so really would cause a scene, however, so Jongin put on what had to be the least convincing smile he had as he tried to discreetly get rid of the people catching him on his regrettably long way back to the entrance. It took long, way too long, really, but people kept attempting to chat them up. Only by the time that Chanyeol returned with his jacket did it finally sink in that he'd effectively ruined Chanyeol's chance to ever rise in the ranks of their faction. A lot of important people had seen them together now, associating him as the boy toy of the youngest Kim. Then again - if he were to attend these events on his own now, people might just assume them to have broken up.

And Jongin would no doubt end up with the short end of the stick in that scenario, considering how much everyone had adored him. The thought alone made him feel a little sick.

What had he been thinking, really?

Despite the terrible implications and his thoughts running wild, Jongin put on a composed face though. The last thing he'd do was openly admitting to defeat.

By the time they had managed to escape the party, it was well after eleven in the evening and Jongin stopped the elevator on one of the random hotel floors. Confused, Chanyeol followed him into the hallway as the few lights flickered to life, casting a dim glow over them.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked quietly, suspiciously, really. As if he expected Jongin to pull out a knife and stab him right then and there. But no, Jongin only pulled out his wallet and calmly counted a few notes. He dragged out 15000 credits and offered them to Chanyeol with the most provocative expression he could muster.

And Chanyeol... stared at them. With his pseudo-charming facade dropped, there was no telling what he was thinking anymore. 

Jongin half-expected him to deny the money, to flip him off and leave, but after a few, long seconds, the notes were taken from him and Chanyeol counted them.

It hadn't occurred to him in theory but seeing Chanyeol being so blasé about this somehow worked against Jongin as well. Everything did.

When he was done counting, he shot him a brief, cool look.

"I don't suppose you lost your ability to count," was all he said, clearly referring to the tip. Jongin had meant it to add to the humiliation but clearly, that attempt had pearled off the other as well.

Jongin only huffed. 

It was apparently enough to end their exchange, and Chanyeol turned away, pocketing the money as he walked towards the staircase. It left not only anger and resentment, but also that one, pressing question - why?

Why did he do this? What did he need the money for, and badly enough to not only risk his career at the faction, but to also take it after all this?

He was already halfway down the hallway when Jongin changed his mind and went after him. Chanyeol picked up his pace but Jongin caught up to him, anyway, grabbing his arm just before he could disappear into the separate stairway.

"Wait-"

 _"What?!"_ Chanyeol barked, roughly shaking him off. The sudden spike in volume had Jongin flinch, and when Chanyeol turned to face him, he froze altogether. There were tears already staining his cheeks.

"Do you still not have enough?" he demanded, every trace of composure gone. "You have always had everything, haven't you? Why do you really need to take everything from _me,_ as well?"

Jongin stared at him, completely shell-shocked.

And Chanyeol? Chanyeol haphazardly wiped his face, glared at him one last time and disappeared down the stairs, not looking back.

He left behind a silence that felt oddly final and Jongin didn't move a muscle until the lights around him turned out all at once, shrouding him in darkness.

* * *

The next day, he didn't see a hair of Park Chanyeol.

That wasn't unusual per sé, considering that he spent most of his time either at the helpdesk or in the research facilities, tinkering with whatever piece of tech he could get his grubby hands on.

And Jongin was glad he didn't see him - even though that gave him plenty of time to mentally recap that botched party, like hadn't spent most of the night doing just that already.

It just... bothered him. It bothered him that he had no idea why Chanyeol had done any of this, it annoyed him that he hadn't gotten in the last word, and it absolutely _infuriated_ him that he'd woken from a wet dream that morning, spurred on by nightly sensations of lips against his ear and hands on his hips.

All in all, Jongin had had a terrible day, and Zitao's and Sehun's nosy inquiries didn't help either.

When he pulled Sehun aside and asked him whether he knew anything about Chanyeol having kids, the other had looked at him like he'd gone insane. Jongin didn't even bother asking Zitao after that.

And as if all that wasn't enough, he simply couldn't get the other's tear-stained face out of his mind.

Chanyeol had always been a bit of a crybaby, and Jongin would be a filthy liar to deny making him cry more than once as a child - but that was then and this was now. This was different.

Back in the day, Jongin had been easily moved to tears as well - these days... well, he at least tried not to be, and he had a pretty good track record.

Back in the day, Chanyeol had never hesitated to give back just as good, initiating things more often than not, always fighting for the last word but this time, Chanyeol had done no such thing. He'd shied away, backed into a corner, had ultimately _given up,_ and Jongin wasn't sure whether that made him want to back down himself or give chase.

In the end, however, curiosity won out.

Chanyeol had a secret and Jongin was determined to find out what it was.

So he did the next best, rational thing - following him home three days later.

Well, if he put it like that, it sounded kind of bad. But it wasn't like anyone was going to find out about Jongin sneaking after Chanyeol as he left the building that night. He was careful not to be discovered - not like Chanyeol was a particularly attentive person, anyway.

Jongin knew his address of course. It was written in the archives. He'd always known that Chanyeol came from the Southern district, so he wasn't sure why he was surprised to follow him down narrow, _dirty_ alleyways that seemed to lead deeper and deeper into the city, until the night sky seemed incredibly far away. There were hardly any streetlights, and whatever meagre light reached them came from various windows.

Sure, Jongin had known about the Southern district being on the more shady end, but this? Jongin was the one stalking Chanyeol and he felt like _he_ could be mugged any minute now.

Honestly, it was a miracle that he made it to Chanyeol's home without being caught in the act. Though if he was being very honest with himself, he didn't associate the building the other stopped before as home, not right away. It was just one more of the large, dark blocks making up the background, one more wall in the maze that was this district, with very occasional specks of cheap, turquoise light flickering behind windows. 

Why did he even live in a place like this? Surely, the faction pay was better than this.

Jongin stayed in the shadows, watching him take a flight of stairs. Which seemed like a great moment to accusingly glare at the void that was his actual plan. 

He could just turn around and go home now, being none the wiser. Or... he could inch up the stairs the moment Chanyeol opened the large door leading into the building. It was reckless and dumb, but he'd made it this far and the answer was _so_ close.

Did he have a bunch of children? Was this entire building just an undercover brothel? A criminal ring? What was the deal about Park Chanyeol?

When Jongin carefully pulled at the heavy door, it swung open right away, revealing a dimly lit corridor of an old, sterile-looking and narrow apartment building - and two pairs of eyes on him.

Chanyeol stood a few steps away, frozen in the motion of picking up a little girl, both of them staring at him.

 _Oh,_ Jongin thought. Well. That could have worked out a little better.

Chanyeol stood up straight, one protective hand on the back of the girl's head, who looked curious and shy.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, sounding mostly bewildered.

It was only a matter of time before bewilderment would bleed into anger, and really? Jongin had thought about a slew of possible ways this could go, but now that things were unfolding before him, his mind was unhelpfully blank

"I was curious," he shrugged.

The bewilderment intensified and after a moment of hesitation, Chanyeol patted the girl's back.

"Kaho. Go back inside, will you? I'll come by later."

"But I'll be in bed by then," the girl whined quietly, still throwing hesitant looks towards Jongin. "Is that a friend of yours?"

"Something like that," Chanyeol replied evasively, ruffling her hair. "I'll come by for breakfast then. Promise. Now go. Please."

"Okay," the girl whispered, padding back into one of the apartments. She closed the door particularly slowly, maybe even slow enough to catch a glimpse of Chanyeol walking up to Jongin to all but drag him down the corridor by his arm. It happened way too fast for Jongin to react - within seconds, he'd gone from standing there and watching Chanyeol sooth a little kid to being pulled inside another apartment where he was roughly shoved up against the door.

"Now tell me again," Chanyeol growled, all gentleness gone, _"what are you doing here?"_

Jongin struggled in his hold but it was useless - he may not consider himself weak per sé, but the other had not only the element of surprise on his side, he was also angry. Really angry.

"I just-" Jongin began, looking for words that suddenly refused to come. "I just wanted to know."

"Know _what?"_

"Your secret," Jongin burst out at last, more forceful than intended.

It was enough to throw Chanyeol off, who loosened his grip.

"My secret? What are you talking about?"

He sounded genuinely clueless - because of course he did.

"Don't play dumb now," Jongin hissed right back at him. "This entire escort thing you're doing behind the faction's back - you expected me to just move on? And then one of your former clients told me you need the money to support your supposed kids _._ After all the effort of you slipping into our faction... what else are you hiding from us, huh? Why are you doing all this?"

Chanyeol still gave him this genuinely bewildered look, eyes flitting between Jongin's as if there was an answer somewhere to be found in them.

When he came up empty, he finally let go of Jongin, lightly shaking his head.

"Are you... for real?" he asked, slow and probing, with the anger temporarily muted in favour of whatever this was. "You wanna know my _secret?"_

There was something dead serious about his voice, something strained and ready to snap. Jongin swallowed, and his silence answered for him.

Chanyeol ruffled his own hair, looking around the tiny, not particularly pretty apartment.

The spike in volume came out of nowhere.

"I'm _fucking poor!"_

Jongin jumped, but stayed rooted to the spot even when Chanyeol glared at him again, disbelief and fury all mixed up into an amount of emotion that was dizzying.

"They picked me off the fucking streets of this- this _dirthole,_ and it never ocurred to your pea brain that maybe I'm just fucking poor?"

Jongin’s own voice came out pathetically small. Intimidated, really.

"But the faction pays you well enough-"

"And does it pay for my grandparent's last hospital visit?" Chanyeol cut him off, still furious. "Does it pay school fees for my sister's kids? I don't think it does. Not unless I make it up in the ranks-"

"Then why didn't you just join the police instead? They’d probably pay for those," Jongin said without thinking, and Chanyeol, too, replied without thinking.

"Because I _love_ this faction!" he all but yelled, throwing his hands up. "I love technology, I love connecting to people around me and making their life easier, and I love how everyone makes me feel like I’m part of their family - aside from you, of course. This is the biggest opportunity in my life and if you think that some rich asshole like you can take it from me, I won't go down without a fight!"

"And you expect me _not_ to fight for my position?" Jongin asked right back because somewhere along the line, this had become personal.

"I don't _care_ about your position," Chanyeol yelled, growing more agitated by the second. "Scratch that, I don't care about _you!_ It was fun for a while but I'm not a ten-year-old anymore - I don't need to measure my success by trumping yours and I don't even want to work on the same floor as you because unlike you, I have an actual passion for technology and am not just desperate to become influential! My life does not revolve around you, so if you could stop trying to ruin me just because you're bored, that would actually be great!"

He was breathing heavily now, trembling with agitation. All Jongin did was stare at him, completely dumbfounded, to the point that Chanyeol huffed.

"You have absolutely everything," he breathed out, sounding almost resigned. "Born into the faction, born into money, born to nice brothers taking care of you - everything's a given to you and you have zero responsibilities. And you're really surprised that people don't want you in a political position? Did you ever - _ever_ \- stop to think that maybe it's not me, but you?"

_Enough._

Jongin had enough, and because he knew that fistfights under blurry vision were doomed from the start, he turned around, opened the rickety door and left.

Chanyeol let him.

* * *

For three full days, Jongin was fuming. From morning to evening, he could hardly think about anything other than all the ways in which he hated Park Chanyeol.

His friends noticed right away, trying to get him to open up, but to no avail.

On the fourth day, when his brain finally got tired of the previous loop, he was left with a new feeling - confusion.

How had he not known about this? Heck, he'd known Park Chanyeol for longer than half his life - a terrifying realization, really - and yet he'd never realized the other had financial issues. Sure, he'd naturally assumed him not to be particularly well off, like Jongin was, and he had known about most of the Southern district being poverty-ridden but... well. Chanyeol had never _looked_ poor. He dressed normally, acted normal enough, and maybe Jongin had no idea what poverty actually looked like, aside from the rugged-looking, homeless people he’d been warned from as a child.

And after gathering all these facts and letting them stir inside his head for another day, Jongin found out why he had refused to open up to anyone about this.

So, on the fifth day after the incident, Jongin realized that he felt ashamed.

Not just embarrassed or humiliated, but deeply ashamed. He should have known, should have assumed as much, and the fact that Chanyeol had worked his ass off in order to put food on his sister's table while Jongin had been perfectly convinced that this was all about their petty rivalry was _embarrassing._

The fact that he had effectively used the other's need for money to humiliate him (not just in front of his friends, but also a lot of high-ranking people) was also starting to look more and more pathetic with every passing hour. What had he been thinking? Right, he hadn't been thinking. Not really. He'd been pissed about Chanyeol continuously outdoing him and had wanted to take revenge, more or less unconsciously landing a blow that was way, _way_ too low.

And looming above all these facts was the inevitable, painful truth that Chanyeol was right. Jongin _wasn't_ fit for the position he was so eager for. He wasn't capable of delegating people, of understanding and representing other people's needs because he had never really connected with anyone. Even during his years of helpdesk work, the people coming to him had been his duty at best, and nuisances at worst. He'd always unconsciously thought of them as lesser, and only really noticed it now that Chanyeol had surprisingly turned out to be one of them.

Chanyeol was right and Jongin didn't know what to do with this information because it messed up everything.

What was he to do now? If he was just lacking something Chanyeol naturally had, how was he supposed to make up for it?

How was he supposed to make up for making Chanyeol cry?

On the sixth day after the incident, Jongin didn't go to work at all and just aimlessly walked around town, feeling at a loss.

And so, on the seventh day, things had come full circle and Jongin was annoyed again - only this time, at himself.

On the very rare occasion that he'd seen Chanyeol the past days, the other had always ducked away first, avoiding eye contact and leaving. Jongin wondered whether he was afraid of him leaking the fact that he was an escort. If it was anyone else, Jongin would have told him that really, his brothers probably wouldn't mind - if they didn't already know about it. If anything, they'd probably offer to pay him better. Of course Jongin could talk to them and make just that happen - but on further consideration, that seemed counterproductive. After all, if Chanyeol had wanted a higher pay, he would have asked for it himself. And apologizing for humiliating him through money by giving him more money already sounded terrible in his head. No, if he wanted to make this right, he had to prove Chanyeol wrong - he had to be what Chanyeol claimed he wasn't.

It was on a rainy afternoon on the eight day that Jongin was struck by an idea, looking down at the paperwork on his desk. And with his mind set to it, putting it to practice wasn't even all that hard.

Getting to actually _talk_ to Chanyeol, however, turned out to be a bigger challenge than expected. Whenever he'd find him, the other would straight up leave, refusing to breathe the same air as him. Clearly, he wanted to avoid any conflict. He definitely hadn't factored in Jongin's stubbornness though.

A good two weeks after the incident, Jongin found Chanyeol in one of the research facilities, crouched over some pieces of an ancient clock. Without mercy, he slammed his palm on the table.

"You got a moment?"

Chanyeol almost fell off his chair in shock.

"God, you're such a dick-" he muttered, their awkward silence spell temporarily forgotten. "What if I had broken this?"

Jongin bit his lips, feeling more guilty than he'd like to admit.

"But you didn't," was all he said.

Chanyeol continued to glare at him, but there was a bit of wariness starting to rise.

"What do you want?"

"Talk. To you," Jongin said, sounding ridiculously mechanical. He could see Chanyeol leaning away ever so slightly, probably very willing to flee the situation, but Jongin wasn't having it.

"It won't be long."

Chanyeol sighed but eventually pulled back the chair and got to his feet, giving him a challenging, almost petulant look.

There weren't a lot of people in the room, most of them out of earshot entirely, and no one even spared them a glance. Jongin dimly thought about the implications of that as he led a reluctant Chanyeol out of the room. Apparently, he hadn't talked about the incident, hadn't even bothered to let people know that Jongin was a bully or something. Maybe it wouldn't be a good look to talk shit about a Kim.

They took an elevator, a long hallway, and then a flight of stairs, switching from the main building to one of the adjacent ones. Specifically, the one Jongin was housed in. If Chanyeol noticed that, he didn't comment on it.

Just taking him down the fancy hallway with ancient lights forming beautiful patterns on the ceiling made Jongin blush in awkward, mildly confused shame. Maybe he hadn't thought this through, either. But Chanyeol didn't say a word, not even when Jongin opened the door to his room, revealing the very simplistic but no doubt priceless interior he had never really put a second thought into. It had simply always been there, this being one of the many pre-furnished small apartments of the highest faction members that Jongin had _inherited_ at the age of twelve, as a birthday present.

He closed the door behind them and the pesky silence took only a second to settle, spreading its nebulous grasp over his lungs.

What was dragging him down seemed to snap off the seal for Chanyeol, who started talking right away.

"Look," he began, and the slight vibration in his voice betrayed what would have sounded very calm otherwise, "I know I've been nasty to you but please don't report me. I haven't done it since, so... yeah. I'm taking back what I said. I'm sorry."

When Jongin turned towards him with his brows knitted in confusion, the illusion was further broken down by how _tense_ Chanyeol looked.

"What are you taking back?" He asked without thinking, and Chanyeol visibly relaxed a little.

"What I said about you not being fit for your position," he said right away. "I said it out of spite only."

Jongin shot him a long look.

"You should have gone to the theatre," he said eventually. "Maybe they could have worked with such a performance."

Panic flitted over his face but Jongin cut him off before he could try to salvage the botched attempt at acting like a kicked dog.

"I've seen you act an entire evening, I kinda got used to the signs. You're just saying this because you don't want to lose your position. I get it. You _do_ think I'm trash, and that's alright. I don't need an apology."

With all these facts slapped on the table between them, there was no wind left in Chanyeol's sails.

Warily, he crossed his arms and for once, he didn't say anything at all, no doubt unwilling to risk ruining things further.

Jongin swallowed. It was all or nothing now.

"I'm the one who should apologize."

There, he'd said it. The title of this essay, that is.

Suddenly, Jongin wished he'd taken notes because under Chanyeol's openly suspicious stare, all the words seemed to get stuck in his throat where they formed an unrecognizable blob.

"It was shitty of me to do this," he added, going for a matter-of-fact tone because that was all he could muster. "To- hire you. I wanted to humiliate you because you keep outdoing me and I was pissed."

Saying it out loud only solidified what Jongin thought he'd come to terms with.

"It was a pathetic move and instead of ruining the evening for me, you just did your job and prove to be the bigger person," he said out loud, forcing his eyes up to meet Chanyeol's, even though it was hard.

Chanyeol looked suspicious still.

"And... you're saying that because someone told you to?" he asked slowly.

Jongin immediately shook his head.

To his surprise, Chanyeol's expression mildly soured after that.

"So it's pity, huh? Who would have thought," he trailed off.

Jongin frowned. He hadn't thought of it that way before.

"Probably?" he admitted. "I mean, when I found out... it made me realize that you've had your reasons and that I've been an idiot and that it was all just a game to me."

He was probably beet red by now but he had to at least finish what he'd started.

"So yeah. I wanted to bring you down but really, it was all about myself because I made it about myself. I don't know. It made sense in my head."

Chanyeol's expression softened.

"Oh," was all he said.

Seeing that only added to Jongin feeling nervous enough to puke.

"I just... wanted to apologize."

"For that evening," Chanyeol stated, leaving it to Jongin to fill in the blanks.

"I mean- yeah," Jongin said, stopping himself midway. This was not the time for smartass replies. This was hard enough already.

Chanyeol tilted his head, no doubt trying to determine whether Jongin was serious or not. He bit his lips.

"So - I know it doesn't rectify the damage I've done but," Jongin added, letting the words pour out before his apprehension could reign them in, "let me be the escort next time."

"Next time," Chanyeol echoed blankly. Jongin intently stared at his shoes. They were worn out and red, but probably paled in comparison to his own ears.

"Your choice of event. I'll do whatever. It seems only fair."

Chanyeol didn't reply right away, and Jongin lacked the courage to look up.

Embarrassed. He felt _so_ uncomfortable and embarrassed at the mere prospect, and the silence gave him enough time to wonder whether it was even a fraction of the humiliation Chanyeol must have felt at that party.

He hated it.

"I have always envied you, you know that?"

Jongin blinked up at him, refusing to acknowledge the fact that his vision was already blurring at the edges.

Chanyeol sighed, leaning back against Jongin's door.

"You've had everything I could have only dreamt of,” he explained calmly, “and you were smart and talented to boot. It was like you were from another world entirely."

Jongin could only stare at him, mind wiped blank.

Him? Smart and talented?

"Seeing you made me feel inferior," Chanyeol admitted, looking quite embarrassed himself. "It made me feel like I'd have to try harder to keep up and earn my place. Not gonna lie, I've been obsessed with outdoing you for the longest time."

Despite it being a terribly inappropriate reaction, Jongin found his face heat up for a different reason entirely.

Chanyeol didn't address it, didn't distract or stray from what he wanted to say out loud because apparently, he really was much braver than Jongin himself.

"I guess what I'm saying is... I'm sorry, as well. I know I haven't been all that innocent - not just on that evening but... before that. Didn't always play fair, went too far on some occasions, aimed below the waistline more than once," he rattled down with a shrug that was small and seemed awkward rather than dismissive. "I've been really petty, too. Since we're on the matter of overdue apologies."

Jongin would be a liar to deny any of that. Chanyeol _had_ been a pest and, admittedly, so had he. They'd been kids, and then teenagers, and then Chanyeol had decided to grow up. And it was time for Jongin to do the same.

He nodded. It was probably an odd response but he didn't quite trust his own voice. It took him a little longer than he liked, and by the time he did part his lips, only a whisper came out.

"Okay."

"Okay," Chanyeol echoed quietly.

He didn't sound mad which meant that technically, Jongin had accomplished everything he'd hoped for, but when the door opened with a barely there sound, Jongin's head shot up, anyway.

"Wait-"

Chanyeol did wait, and the way he looked at him - without any obvious distaste or even fake adoration - was weird. So, so weird.

"Yeah?"

"I've looked over the funding requests," Jongin blurted out. "For the faction."

"Okay?" Chanyeol asked, confusion already back on his expression, but this time there was no underlying wariness to it.

"There's a school that's a good half an hour from your home that will be offering sponsored scholarships soon," Jongin burst out. Chanyeol's eyes widened.

For a moment, Jongin was sure the other would get offended, and it looked like Chanyeol was considering doing just that, so he added, "I was just doing my job. It's not the only school we're funding in the area. Technically, it's all of us who are making it possible. Including you."

Chanyeol blinked. Once, twice. Then he turned back to the door, but paused.

"Don't think you're off the hook now."

Jongin grimaced but he didn't see his next words coming at all.

"I didn't forget about that escort offer."

"Hm?"

Chanyeol turned to face him, but thought better of it last second.

"You better have someone iron your best suit," he then announced, leaving Jongin's room without looking back.

Jongin stared at the closed door in an odd kind of daze, swept away by the vast ocean of emotions this conversation had brought with it.

There was a lot to think about still.

Like why he was smiling, for example.

* * *

"Uhm, excuse me?"

Jongin looked up from his documents to see the vaguely familiar face of a young girl. He placed the pen down.

"Yes?"

The girl awkwardly shifted her weight from left to right.

"Uhm. Is Chanyeol here?"

Jongin mentally went over what he'd seen and heard that day.

"Probably," he replied eventually. "But maybe I can help you instead?"

It was almost comical how much the girl's eyes widened.

"Ah, I wouldn't want to bother you, and Chanyeol-"

"-helped you before, I get it," Jongin said, not unkindly. "But I'm not sitting behind this counter for decorative purposes, you know?"

"That's good then, 'cause I'd replace you with a potted plant in a heartbeat," someone said from the elevator. The girl's expression lit up while Jongin rolled his eyes.

"Glad to have your input on interior design," he said blankly, but there was no heat to it. Chanyeol immediately walked up to the counter, and despite him standing on the other end, he looked right at home. More at home than Jongin felt, even after occupying it for a good chunk of the last three months. In retrospect, he couldn't even be mad about how relieved Jongdae had been when Jongin told him that he'd return to the helpdesk for a while longer. It was instances like these that really solidified his decision.

"Did your heating break again, Eunhee?" Chanyeol asked meanwhile, actually ruffling her hair.

"Stop that," the girl whined, acting petulant when it was obvious that she was flustered. "And no, it's the lighting in our building. It keeps flickering and my grandma said it gives her a headache."

"I see," Chanyeol hummed thoughtfully, tapping the counter. Jongin suppressed a sigh. Despite the last visit probably lying far in the past, Chanyeol had recognized the kid right away, even mentally placing her case. Heck, he'd probably even find their house with barely any direction.

And she was comfortable around him.

Well, he added (just to be fair,) maybe that stemmed mostly from the fact that she had a puppy crush on him.

He didn't notice the way Chanyeol had been looking at him, not until the other actually mentioned his name.

"Oh, but Jongin here is much better at reigning in large networks with many interlinked devices."

Jongin shot him a surprised look while the girl was polite enough to hide her apprehension.

"Oh, okay," she said, wringing her hands.

Chanyeol's smile didn't falter.

"He's the most talented technician you've ever seen. You'll be surprised."

Now Jongin was the one looking at him in something akin to panic (not like he'd ever admit to it,) and Chanyeol patted the counter with a certain finality.

"Why don't we check it out together? You don't live too far from here, after all."

That certainly sparked the girl's enthusiasm. It also sparked something in Jongin, something he couldn't quite place, so he brushed it aside in favour of typing a quick message requesting for someone else to take the counter as long as he was gone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chanyeol pick up the little bag of tools and throw it over his shoulder.

"What are you planning _now?"_ he asked quietly as they trailed after the girl, hanging back just enough to be out of ear shot.

Chanyeol replied with a questioning hum.

"You heard me," Jongin said, and it certainly hadn't come out like a whine. Not at all.

Chanyeol only chuckled.

"Maybe I just want to see your genius hands at work."

"Stop complimenting me," Jongin muttered, staring straight ahead. "It's freaking me out."

"Well, I'll keep my thoughts about your pretty face to myself, then."

The look Jongin shot him could very well be penned down as _scandalized,_ but Chanyeol refused to meet his gaze, instead fixing the collar of his jacket in a very casual manner.

Jongin wondered whether it was the cold painting the tips of his ears in such a dusty red.

"So, about that escort thing," Chanyeol began, filling the void Jongin had so carelessly left behind.

"Yeah?" Jongin said slowly, warily. Truth to be told, he'd assumed that Chanyeol had forgotten about it, but he sure wasn't planning on going back on his word, so if Chanyeol wanted to take a late, relaxed form of revenge, so be it.

"You free on Sunday?" he asked, still deceivingly casually.

Jongin hummed.

"Yep."

"Cool," Chanyeol said, nodding to himself. "Cool."

Jongin found himself nodding, too, in an unconscious attempt to mentally follow him.

"So. What did you have in mind?" he asked eventually. Chanyeol shrugged.

"I don't know. Dinner? I know a good place - if you don't mind cheap food."

Jongin found himself slowing down and Chanyeol imitated as much, but dutifully kept his eyes on the girl showing the way, even gesturing for her to keep going.

For a full minute, Jongin just mechanically placed one foot before the next, feeling like he was standing in the eye of a storm - with the storm being his own thoughts.

He was proud when his voice came out perfectly stable by the time he did open his mouth.

"You're gonna make me wear a black suit to a chicken restaurant."

Chanyeol huffed out a laugh.

"Maybe?" he asked, licking his lips as he tried to suppress a forming grin. It was a careful joke, one that was testing the waters.

Jongin sighed.

"...fine."

"Oh. It's no fun if you agree just like that," Chanyeol replied, imitating his tone. "Maybe I should come up with something more silly, then, like a bathing gown or a fake beard-"

He was rambling now. Jongin couldn't blame him - this was nerve-wracking to Jongin already, and he wasn't even the one to initiate it.

Funny, how Park Chanyeol always seemed to be one step ahead.

Always so eager.

It was certainly inspiring.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact:  
> the most sparkly diamond cut is the "brilliant round cut" which has 58 facets.  
> the man who invented the cut wrote his phd on it and purposefully calculated the maximum sparkle one could achieve.


End file.
